Méfiez-vous des fleurs
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: Une parfaite histoire d'amour brisée par un fou. One-shot. UA. Attention, rating M pour de multiples raisons : torture, violence et sang.


**"L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre, un homme ?"**

 **Méfiez-vous des fleurs.**

 _« La police lance un appel à témoin après la disparition inquiétante de Rollo Lothbrok, industriel textile de 36 ans. Les recherches conduites jusqu'à présent par la police n'ont rien donné. »_ _Helsingrin Sanomat Helsinski, 11/08/2000_

" _Un couple de randonneur a fait la découverte du corps d'un homme en état de décomposition avancée, cet après-midi aux alentours de 15h20. L'autopsie, prévue pour demain, révélera l'identité de la victime. On peut toutefois affirmer qu'un bouquet de violettes a été retrouvé à la place du cœur de la victime. Cela signifierait-il le retour du Tueur à la Violette ?»_ ** _Helsingrin Sanomat Helsinski, 27/09/2015_**

" _L'autopsie a révélé que le corps sans vie, retrouvé hier, est celui de Rollo Lothbrok, disparu il y a vingt ans."_ ** _Helsingrin Sanomat Helsinski, 28/09/2015_**

Les rayons du soleil virent chatouiller le visage endormi de Ragnar, lové dans la chaleur de cette couette immaculée. Sortant lentement de sa torpeur, il s'étira tel un chat avant de se mettre sur le côté pour venir admirer le visage encore endormi de son amant. Il aimait le détailler, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Malheureusement, il fut arraché de sa contemplation. La sonnerie du réveil vint briser la bulle de quiétude, réveillant l'homme à ses côtés. Ragnar l'éteignit rapidement avant de croiser les yeux azurs encore endormis de sa moitié. Il se releva sur ses coudes avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres, puis il quitta le lit en direction de la douche. Le brun aveuglé par le soleil prit l'oreiller à côté de lui avant de l'écraser sur son visage pour se rendormir. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller au travail. Il fut de nouveau réveillé lorsque Ragnar vint l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir travailler. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Athelstan poussa un profond soupire. Son compagnon passait de plus en plus de temps sur des enquêtes en dépit de leur couple, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Il se leva, puis rejoignit la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de café et prit le journal avant de se diriger vers la terrasse de leur maison. Légèrement aveuglé par la luminosité, il s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de profiter du paysage. Ils avaient posé leurs valises dans un chalet en plein cœur de la forêt finlandaise, non loin d'un lac. Ce dernier était partiellement illuminé par les rayons du soleil, venant percer le morceau de coton accroché aux arbres. Une légère brise vint faire chanter les arbres, caressant son visage tandis que les oiseaux se réveillaient en gazouillant joyeusement. Le café englouti et le journal lu, Athelstan alla se préparer pour le travail. Ce passionné de nature avait monté sa propre boîte et ouvert son magasin bio. Et il en était fier. C'était le travail de toute sa vie. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa boutique, quelque chose l'interpella. La porte d'entrée était fracturée. Prudemment, il entra dans le magasin, faisant tinter la clochette malgré lui. Il distinguait peu de chose. Le sol collait sous ses baskets, signe que les fruits s'étaient écrasés répandant leurs sucs sur le sol. Toujours dans la semi-obscurité, il posa sa main sur l'étal central, la fit glisser sur le rebord se repérant dans l'espace. Mais, cette dernière rencontra une flaque. Visqueuse. Et à la lumière de l'unique rayon de soleil, il découvrit que la pulpe de ses doigts était enduite de sang. Du sang frais. Une goutte de sueur froide descendit le long de son échine. Un coup à l'arrière de la tête, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Caché derrière un buisson, Ragnar Lothbrok, détective privé, examinait les nombreux clichés qu'il venait de réaliser. Satisfait de son travail et sachant que son "client" serait occupé pour la prochaine heure, il décida de rendre visite à Athelstan. Il fit un léger détour pour aller chercher quelques chouquettes à la seule boulangerie française de la ville. Il savait qu'Athelstan les adorait et il voulait se faire pardonner pour ses nombreuses absences qui malmenaient leur couple. La mort de son frère l'avait profondément affecté et retrouver son corps avait fait renaître sa peine qu'il avait enfouie. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans le travail pour oublier cette douleur. Autrefois, il avait voulu enquêter sur sa mort mais Athelstan l'en avait empêché, laissant la police s'en charger. Mais l'affaire piétinait. Aucun suspect n'avait été arrêté et Ragnar doutait de plus en plus de l'implication de la police. Alors qu'il ruminait le passé, il percuta de plein fouet un adolescent faisant tomber son paquet de pâtisserie. Ils excusèrent mutuellement mais alors qu'il se baissa pour ramasser son sachet, il remarqua quelque chose de brillant au sol. Son sang se glaça quand il le saisit. Il reconnut le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Athelstan. Celui qu'il ne quittait jamais. Son regard se détacha du cercle d'acier pour se perdre dans l'horizon. Athelstan était en danger. Inquiet, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la boutique. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de tomber sur un spectacle désolant. Le soleil haut dans le ciel éclairait partiellement le magasin mettant en lumière les cageots renversés, dispersant leurs fruits et légumes écrasés au sol. Les paniers se trouvaient à l'opposé de leur endroit habituel. Essoufflé, il fit le tour du magasin à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Il ne trouva personne hormis de nombreuses tâches de sang. Conscient de la gravité de la situation, il appela la police qui arriva peu de temps après, accompagnée de la police scientifique. Tandis que ces derniers s'occupaient de photographier la scène de crime, Ragnar se retrouvait confronté à l'inspecteur. Le même qui était en charge de l'affaire de son frère : l'inspecteur Ecbert accompagné de son lieutenant Kalf. Ce dernier s'occupait de la supervision des équipes tandis que son supérieur interrogeait Ragnar. Une fois la déposition prise et les indices prélevés, ils quittèrent la scène laissant derrière eux de célèbres bandes jaunes et des scellés. Ragnar secoué par les évènements resta un moment devant le magasin de son tendre et bien aimé. Il allait retrouver Athelstan et faire payer son bourreau, quoi qu'en dise la police. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Déterminé et les yeux brillants de rage, il passa le bracelet à son poignet pour ne jamais oublier cette promesse.

Athelstan rêvait. Il se voyait dans son lit, le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux à demi tirés, enveloppant de sa lumière tamisée, le cou assoupi de son Amour. Il pouvait suivre du regard la ligne de son dos, suivre sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la lisière du drap et deviner les formes charnues qui s'y camouflaient. Il entendait le souffle régulier du dormeur, doux son qui le berçait dans la nuit lorsque le monde devient un peu trop menaçant et incertain pour lui. Cette berceuse, tant chérie, lui était de plus en plus souvent enlevée au profit du silence glaçant et d'un lit vide et inhospitalier. Le rêve continuait, s'étirant comme un matin apaisant berçant Athelstan de douces pensées. Il tendit la main et… L'illusion se transforma. Le soleil s'évanouit soudain laissant place à l'ombre la plus totale. La respiration de l'endormi se changea en halètements de souffrances, une voix suppliait que ça s'arrête. Il réessaya de tendre la main mais son corps ne réagissait plus. Ses bras, ses jambes, il était paralysé. Et puis, le corps de son Amour finit par bouger et se dévoila. Mais il n'était en rien Ragnar. Une longue forme noire, armée d'un long objet fondit sur lui alors qu'il se réveillait en hurlant. Tétanisé, il regarda avec insistance autour de lui, essayant de se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller dans les bras de Ragnar et que tout irait bien. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avec force, pour chasser les dernières images de son esprit embrumé. Sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait nauséeux. Son premier réflexe fut de se passer la main dans les cheveux mais sa main ne lui obéit pas. Sa respiration se bloqua sur le coup. Non, non, non. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il se débattit un instant avant de réessayer quelques secondes plus tard, la peur lui clouant l'estomac. Son regard erra partout autour de lui, n'arrivant pas à se fixer sur un détail, quelque chose qui le ferait revenir à la réalité de la situation. Sa tête le lança une nouvelle fois et il perçut une sensation de vives douleurs à l'arrière du crâne, accompagnée d'un liquide poisseux qui lui coula le long de l'épaule. Était-ce son sang ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Un énième débattement fit monter la panique au fond de lui. Il était attaché. Sa respiration s'accéléra, s'étranglant avec sa gorge nouée. Comment pouvait-il être attaché ? Il tata au mieux la surface sur laquelle il était couché et il discerna un vieux matelas défoncé d'où sortait de la mousse qu'il arracha du bout des doigts. Il effleura le béton froid et sale. Il était à même le sol. Il se força à respirer, inspirant profondément, gonflant ses poumons oppressés. Sa tête le lança à nouveau et il essaya de la déplacer sur le matelas. Il retient un cri lorsque sa plaie, il en était certain désormais, frotta contre le tissu rêche et déversa un peu plus de liquide carmin imbibant sa couche miteuse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Ce matin encore, il était dans son magasin rangeant soigneusement ses produits tout en discutant avec Lagertha de choses et d'autres, d'actualités et de problèmes conjugaux. Mais était-ce seulement ce matin ou la veille ? Un frisson lui glissa le long de l'échine. Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait l'angoisse lorsqu'il était entré dans son magasin, le découvrant ravagé. Lagertha. Il espérait que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Et Ragnar ? La panique le submergea finalement, éclatant les maigres barrières qui la retenaient encore. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Sa vie était avec Ragnar et elle ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, sur un goût d'amertume et une impression de ne pas avoir assez vécu. S'était-il rendu compte de sa disparition ? Une lueur au fond de lui fit penser que oui, Ragnar le savait et le retrouverait. Il tira sur ses liens, entamant la peau de ses poignets mais cela ne changea rien. Il était étroitement fixé par le matelas, rendant impossible le moindre mouvement de son corps. Il essaya de soulever la tête pour détailler la pièce, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Il ne pouvait rien discerner, pas même son corps. La pièce était totalement plongée dans le noir profond. La poussière obstruait sa respiration qui, couplée à la panique, était devenue sifflante. Il allait pousser un cri lorsqu'un gémissement résonna à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Athelstan se tétanisa, enfouissant par réflexe la tête entre les épaules, abîmant au passage son cuir chevelu agressé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté puis un second gémissement s'éleva. Une chape de plomb coula dans son estomac et ce fut avec la peur, lui vrillant le corps qu'il murmura.

\- Lagertha ?

Au même moment, Ragnar, assis dans son canapé de cuir, s'étira, dénouant ses muscles endoloris. Depuis deux jours, il amassait des informations sur le Tueur à la Violette, un surnom ridicule donné par les médias, comparé à la dangerosité du serial killer. A la vue du fauteuil vide, son coeur se serra. Ça ne faisait que deux jours et il allait devenir fou. Comment pourrait-il survivre à son absence plus longtemps ? Pourrait-il survivre à sa mort ? Lui qui l'aimait tant, ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il avait été sa lumière, sa bouée quand son monde s'était écroulé. Sur ses pensées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sur la table, étaient étalé des dizaines de feuilles de papier griffonnées, barrées d'annotations. Il y avait des cartes épinglées, des listes de noms et de dates, des Unes de journaux parlant du Tueur à la Violette. Ignorant le désordre, il prit une bière dans le frigo et retourna s'asseoir. Ragnar avait la sensation que la mort de son frère et l'enlèvement d'Athelstan étaient liés. Mais Rollo et Athelstan n'avaient rien en commun hormis lui. Serait-ce le mobile du tueur ? Cependant, d'autres corps avaient été découverts. Des hommes et des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis se leva et alla regarder ses notes. Il y avait bien eu plusieurs victimes dont le corps avait été retrouvé quelques années plus tard, un bouquet de violette à la place du coeur. Il but une gorgé de sa bière avant de s'attarder sur un détail : toutes les victimes étaient de nationalité étrangère. Une coréenne, une française, un américain, un roumain. Tous venaient de l'étranger, même Rollo était norvégien, sans parler d'Athelstan qui était anglais ! Et si, c'était ça ? Et si le Tueur à la Violette voulait purger la Finlande de tous les étrangers ? Devant ce constat, il termina sa bière et s'allongea sur le canapé observant les étoiles à travers la baie vitrée. Il tendit la main pour les attraper mais ces dernières, qui d'habitude le réconfortaient, lui semblaient froides et si lointaines. Le bracelet à son poignet glissa et les souvenirs l'assaillirent.

 _Flash-back_

 _De gros flocons voletèrent, avec grâce, se déposant en une épaisse couche sur les branches des arbres qui ployèrent sous le poids. La neige enveloppa la forêt d'un manteau de pureté, la rendant immaculée, étouffant les bruits de la forêt. Dans le chalet, des bûches crépitaient paisiblement dans l'antre de la cheminée, tandis que Ragnar et Athelstan disputaient une partie de Mario Kart en attendant les douze coups de minuit. Le blond gagna la partie, écrasant Athelstan à plate couture, qui bouda devant le résultat. Mais, ce dernier ne put rester stoïque lorsque Ragnar se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur le canapé avant de l'assaillir de chatouilles. La folie passée, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre et le blond vint capturer un baiser de son bien aimé, alors que l'horloge sonna les premiers coups. Leurs corps se séparèrent tandis que leurs mains s'enlacèrent tout en se dirigeant vers le sapin. Ils prirent chacun un paquet et le tendit à l'autre avant de s'asseoir à même le sol pour les ouvrir. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils découvrit leurs cadeaux : un collier en argent pour Ragnar et un bracelet en argent également, pour Athelstan. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne les quittèrent plus._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Des larmes de tristesse obstruèrent ses yeux, avant de dévaler ses joues. Ragnar les laissa rouler puis elles vinrent s'écraser sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Il se recroquevilla et pleura de tout son saoule. Il serra le coussin contre lui, pour essayer de calmer le tremblement de ses épaules, malmenées par les soubresauts du chagrin. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir écrasé, par le chagrin.

\- Lagertha ?

Il n'obtint aucun retour et seules les ténèbres semblaient vouloir lui répondre. Athelstan ne voyait absolument rien et une idée vint germer dans son esprit. Et si son ravisseur se faisait passer pour une victime ? Terrifié par cette éventualité, il hésita sur la démarche à suivre : devait-il continuer à appeler sa collègue et amie ou renoncer ? Il rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et essaya de nouveau. S'il devait y laisser la vie alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais Lagertha ne méritait pas ça. Il l'appela une fois, puis deux mais son chuchotement semblait se perdre dans les méandres de l'obscurité. Abattu, il reposa sa tête contre le matelas défoncé. Soudain, il entendit un cliquetis métallique. Serait-ce sa collègue ou bien celui dont il redoutait de rencontrer ? Risquant de se faire prendre, il tenta de nouveau d'appeler son amie, fixant la silhouette qu'il imaginait plus qu'il ne voyait. Tous les sens aux aguets, il continua guettant le moindre bruit suspect, quand soudain, Lagertha lui répondit. Faiblement. Son coeur s'emballa. Elle était en vie. L'espoir revint, avant de s'envoler brusquement. Laissant la noirceur régner en maître. Le bruit d'un loquet, que l'on déverrouille, résonna entre les murs sombres puis un rayon de lumière perça l'obscurité, aveuglant Athelstan. Lorsque ce dernier retrouva la vue, il distingua une silhouette se mouvant avec une grâce presque inquiétante, tenant une lanterne avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Depuis sa cellule, il put voir qu'il déposa la lampe sur une table en bois. Légèrement éclairé par la flamme vacillante de la bougie, Athelstan pu détailler la personne : c'était un homme, aux cheveux courts, longiligne, fin mais athlétique. Il vit son ombre se mouver, bougeant ses mains avec délicatesse au-dessus de la table. Son ravisseur semblait fasciné, hypnotisé.

Le regard embué de Floki glissait sur la table devant lui, enveloppant d'affection les objets brillants. Ses doigts survolaient les formes affûtées, effleuraient la froideur du métal. Il avait perdu le fil du temps se laissant emporter par ses émotions. Il partait toujours en transe lorsqu'il était en pleine mission. Il devait purger ce monde avant qu'il ne soit détruit. C'était sa mission, à lui seul. Il le sentait au fond de lui, son âme vibrait de justice patriotique. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas que l'humanité courrait à sa perte ? Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la pièce adjacente mais il n'en avait cure. Féminine ou masculine, il devait éradiquer la menace comme elle se présentait. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il saisit le bistouri dans sa main gantée. Ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche vibrait de sa respiration haletante.

\- Toi. Ce sera toi. Mon purificateur.

Il allait purifier le monde car tel est son dessein. Les Dieux lui avaient confié cette tâche et il devait l'exécuter à sa plus grande joie. Les tuer n'étaient pas assez amusant, ce qu'il adorait, c'était de les faire souffrir. Les entendre hurler. Les laisser le supplier. Ces hurlements sonnaient comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Et ce liquide carmin glissant sur ses mains gantées, le captivait. Il reposa le bistouri et se dirigea vers les cellules où ses deux nouvelles recrues l'attendaient. Son choix fut vite fait. Ce serait elle. Son ultime chant serait sublime. Lagertha qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, tenta de se débattre mais menottée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il la traîna par les cheveux jusqu'à la pièce adjacente où il l'attacha sur la table centrale. Tous les acteurs étaient en place. Lumière. Moteur. Action. Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer.

Assis à son bureau de la police, le lieutenant Kalf relisait le dossier du Tueur à la Violette. Ce psychopathe avait frappé pour la première fois en 2000. Kidnappant, séquestrant et torturant Rollo Lothbrok. Son supérieur, le commissaire Ecbert ne s'intéressait guère à cette affaire, la laissant traîner sur un coin de son bureau. Mais Kalf savait que les familles des victimes attendaient des réponses, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore. Ils ignoraient son identité ainsi que son mobile. Ils savaient en revanche qu'il aimait torturer ses victimes en leur arrachant le coeur encore battant et qu'il les écorchait. De plus, il laissait toujours un bouquet de fleur dans ce trou béant. Ainsi qu'un souvenir de sa précédente victime. Une bague. Un collier. Une photo. Un pin's. N'importe. Le lieutenant passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, dégageant une mèche de son visage et souffla. Puis, il passa en revu toutes les victimes. Jeunes et en bonne santé. Installé depuis longtemps en Finlande. Au cours des années, il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Il avait même imaginé que l'excitation sexuelle était son mobile. Tuant ces jeunes pour le plaisir de la chair. En vain. Cependant, il ne lâcherait rien.

Ragnar traversa la route et s'engouffra dans sa vielle BMW de 1992. Il sortit un carnet de son blouson puis raya le dernier nom d'une longue liste. Il avait interrogé les familles des victimes mais il n'avait rien pu en tirer de nouveau. Tous venaient de l'étranger, tous s'étaient très bien acclimatés à la population et tous avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. Il démarra et quitta son emplacement, s'insérant dans la circulation dense. Habituellement les embouteillages l'énervaient mais cette fois, il put réfléchir. Le nom d'Ecbert effleura son esprit. Devait-il prévenir la police de ses démarches ? Non, l'affaire du Tueur à la Violette n'intéressait guère le commissaire, alors que le serial killer agissait encore. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il serra les poings si forts que le cuir du volant crissa sous sa peau. Une colère sourde se faisait sentir, grandissante. Seul Athelstan savait le calmer mais il devait être quelque part, en train de se faire torturer entre les mains d'un malade. Cette perspective lui serra l'estomac. S'il ne le retrouvait pas à temps, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et ces flics, incapables de mener une enquête correctement. Il pourrait parier sa voiture qu'ils n'avaient même pas de suspect potentiel ! Il abattit son poing sur le volant de rage. Il en voulait à la police pour son incompétence. Il s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger. Il en voulait à la Terre entière pour avoir mis au monde un monstre pareil. Il en voulait aux Dieux pour lui avoir enlevé son amour. Il essuya rapidement ces perles d'eau qui vinrent s'accrocher à ses cils et se concentra. Si la police ne faisait rien pour le retrouver, il le ferait lui-même. Quitte à y laisser la vie. Il s'en fichait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son intuition lui dicta que les fleurs n'étaient pas là par hasard. Quelles violettes pouvaient être encore en fleur en automne? Et où ? Avaient-elles un message à donner ? Lequel ? L'esprit occupé par ces satanées fleurs, il ne vit pas que la circulation s'était fluidifié et ce fut un coup de klaxon qui le sorti de sa torpeur. Il lui fallait des réponses, maintenant. La bibliothèque centrale ferait l'affaire, du moins, il l'espérait. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se battrait pour sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Perdu dans les nombreuses allées de la bibliothèque, il chercha un livre sur la botanique et la symbolique des fleurs. Le tueur voulait envoyer un message, il en était sur. Mais ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il cherchait et toujours rien. Le centre de documentation était noir de monde à cause d'une séance de dédicace. Dans l'allée d'à côté, un bébé hurlait, ignoré par sa mère. Un homme à l'hygiène douteuse vint à ses côtés embaumant l'espace de son odeur nauséabonde. Une femme le bouscula faisant tomber le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se força à souffler, à garder son calme. Sa recherche ne donnant rien, il vint faire la queue à l'accueil où une femme débordée tentait de répondre à toutes les demandes. L'attente était longue. Il en profita pour penser à sa vengeance. S'il attrapait ce fumier, il le massacrerait à l'aide d'une batte de base-ball. Il le plongerait dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne puis reparte et il recommencerait encore et encore. Il lui arracherait la peau. Lui ferait sauter les yeux des orbites puis il les lui ferait manger. Mais une voix féminine vint extirper de ces futurs projets.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui. Je cherche un livre sur la botanique et la symbolique des fleurs.

\- Le rayon botanique est là bas dit-elle en pointant du doigt le rayon qu'il venait de quitter

\- J'en reviens et il n'y a rien répondit passablement agacé.

\- Tout est là-bas monsieur.

\- Si vous le dites. Et la symbolique ?

\- Un instant...

Elle pianota sur son clavier avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Nous n'avons aucun ouvrage sur ce thème.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il craqua, submergé par les émotions.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ?! Parce que vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre ?! Vous pourriez au moins faire un effort de bouger votre petit cul de votre siège pour me trouver ce foutu livre sur la symbolique ! Est-ce trop demandé ?!

\- Monsieur, je viens de vous dire que nous n'avons aucun livre sur ce thème, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Mais vous êtes une bibliothèque ou quoi ?! N'est-ce pas le temple de la connaissance ou tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ?! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite conne, incapable de faire son travail correctement ! cria-t-il avant de se faire sortir de la bibliothèque par la sécurité.

Une fois assis dans sa BMW, ses nerfs lâchèrent un peu plus. Il frappa le volant de ses poings avant de s'y étaler pour pleurer. Ce mélange de toutes ses émotions pulvérisa ses barrières et les larmes de rage vinrent ravager ses joues. Il épancha sa peine pendant de longues minutes, avant de redémarrer le moteur et de repartir.

Floki s'afférait au-dessus de Lagertha. Son rire hystérique résonnait dans la pièce. Tandis qu'une pluie de sang vint s'écraser au sol, le colorant de cette couleur carmin. Soudain, il s'arrêta et sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire mauvais. Dans sa main se trouvait le coeur encore palpitant de Lagertha.

Jamais Athelstan n'avait autant prié. Priant pour que tout s'arrête. Priant pour que ce malade soit arrêté. Mais le chant morbide de son amie avait pénétré sa peau. S'incrustant dans chacune de ses cellules. Se gravant à jamais. Seuls les Dieux savaient ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier. Soudain, le grincement de la porte le ramena à la réalité et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son ravisseur était couvert de sang. Et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat. C'était la folie dans son état le plus pur. La peur qui coulait déjà dans les veines d'Athelstan se transforma en terreur. Et dans un élan de détresse, il voulut rouler sur le côté pour tenter de s'évader, s'arrachant la peau des poignets. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Son ravisseur le surprit et vint dans sa cellule, lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le visage. Puis il s'accroupit à son niveau et sorti un couteau dont la lame reflétait ces yeux emplis de haine et de démence. Puis d'un geste aérien, il fit danser la lame du couteau. Traçant des lignes imaginaires. Puis, il l'apposa sur la joue de sa victime. Mais Athelstan qui dégluti difficilement, lui souffla.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, sondant son âme avec son regard d'acier. Et d'une légère pression, il entailla la joue du brun. La lame vint s'envelopper du liquide chaud que Floki vint lécher. Il ferma les yeux, savourant. Se délectant de chaque goutte. Il aimait le goût du sang. Sa texture. Sa signification. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'excitation était à son comble. Sa mort, il voulait la magnifier. Lui faire vivre le plus mélodieux des voyages. Mais pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord lui enlever ce masque d'humanité. Lui faire redevenir la bête qu'il était. Cette perspective le rendit hystérique. Il allait enfin s'amuser. Floki se releva et quitta la cellule. La porte métallique claqua et se ferma à double tour. Le serial killer avait de nouveau disparu.

La vielle BMW avala les kilomètres, doublant rapidement les autres véhicules. Ragnar pied au plancher, était concentré sur la route. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il roulait, sans la moindre pause. Peu de temps après, le soleil fusionna avec l'horizon, laissant sa place à la nuit. Plus tôt, en écoutant la fréquence de la police, il avait apprit que le corps de Lagertha avait été retrouvé. Un bouquet de violette à la place du coeur. Il avait calculé, le temps entre l'enlèvement et la découverte du corps diminuait au fur et à mesure des enlèvements. Celui de Lagertha n'avait pas excédé les 72h. Athelstan était le prochain. Il était sur que dans les prochaines 24 heures, ce serait le corps de son bien-aimé que la police trouverait. Il avait finalement découvert qu'une seule sorte de violette fleurissait en automne et elles se trouvaient au Nord du pays. L'homme se trouvait forcément là bas. La traque commençait.

Harassé par une longue journée de travail, Kalf savourait sa bière. Le comportement de son supérieur l'agaçait au plus haut point. Délaisser un dossier sous prétexte que sa retraite était à la fin du mois, était à ses yeux une grave faute professionnelle. Sur sa table basse étaient éparpillés des dizaines de dossiers qu'il avait accumulés au fil des années. L'écran de l'ordinateur semblait figé. A son grand regret, l'enquête piétinait. Il n'avait rien découvert de particulier. Il avait creusé toutes les pistes mais en vain. Même la symbolique des fleurs n'aboutissait nulle part et les victimes n'avaient rien en commun hormis leur origine étrangère. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il tilta. C'était ça. C'était ça son mobile. Il voulait éradiquer ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de son pays. Il voulait éradiquer les nuisibles. Ces rats qui souillaient sa patrie. Rapidement, il fit une recherche sur Interpol. Mais il ne trouva rien de concluant. Puis, il rechercha sur Google où trouver des violettes en automne. Et il trouva. Il nota le lieu et attrapa son blouson en cuir ainsi que ses clés avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture. Les pneus crissèrent au démarrage avant de propulser la voiture. Et d'un bond, il disparut.

Athelstan hurla une nouvelle fois. Mais son cri s'étrangla et se transforma en un gémissement rauque. L'Anglais avait perdu la notion du temps. Entravé. Affamé. Empestant l'urine. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses poignets mangés par les liens, le brûlaient, répandant un peu plus de sang, sur le matelas déjà bien imbibé. Il tira sur les liens pour se libérer mais il n'y parvint pas. Malgré la situation, il ne perdait pas espoir. Ragnar devait remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Et il lutterait jusqu'à la mort pour le revoir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier le corps mutilé de Lagertha. Sans vie. Les muscles à vifs. Un immense trou à la place du coeur. Morbide tableau.

Installé dans le salon, Floki réfléchissait. Le corps de Lagertha enfin débarrassé, il pouvait à présent s'occupait du brun. Tout en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré, il songea à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Sa peau pâle était magnifique. Parfaite pour se confectionner un étui à couteau. De ses longs cheveux bruns, il pourrait les utiliser pour rembourrer les coussins. De ses os, il en ferait des manches pour ses couteaux ou des objets de décoration. Et son coeur, il le mangerait. Comme tous les autres. Lentement, l'excitation se répandit dans ses veines. Floki finit son whisky d'une traite puis vint aiguiser son couteau de chasse. Dernier raccord avant l'ultime représentation.

Le moteur s'arrêta, laissant le silence reprendre sa place. Le brouillard s'était levé, révélant une autre facette de la nuit. Angoissante. Seule la lumière des phrases brisa l'obscurité. La portière s'ouvrit et Ragnar sortit de l'habitacle. L'air frais pénétra dans la BMW, tandis que des volutes d'eau se créèrent à chaque respiration. Il frissonna. La faucheuse était de sortie. A la lueur des phares, il vérifia la carte. Et son visage se ferma. Il était arrivé à destination.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le sous-sol, Floki fut assaillit par l'odeur. Putride. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était obsédé par cet être, allongé à même le sol. Il s'approcha des barreaux et l'observa. Il pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Qu'importe. Tout son être voulait le briser. Le détruire. L'excitation était à son paroxysme. Il entra dans la cellule et s'abaissa au niveau d'Athelstan qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Floki lui lança un sourire. Cru. Dénué de pitié. Et de son couteau de chasse, il le libéra du mur. Sa main, fine et gracile, vint se perdre dans l'abondante chevelure d'Athelstan avant de se refermer violemment. Et dans un rire hystérique, il le traîna par les cheveux jusqu'à la salle de torture. Son heure était arrivée.

Sur l'écran de son portable s'affichaient le message suivant : aucun réseau. Le lieutenant de police jura et jeta l'appareil sur le siège passager. Il était sur le point d'arrêter un des plus dangereux criminels et il ne pouvait appeler les renforts. Tant pis. Il se débrouillerait seul. Ne quittant pas la route des yeux, il glissa sa main dans la boîte à gant. Ses doigts tâtèrent l'espace confiné avant de se refermer sur un objet. Son revolver. Un Glock 9mm. Ce contact l'apaisa immédiatement. Il le sortit et le posa sur le siège passager. Ses mains serrèrent le cuir de son volant tandis qu'il écrasait la pédale d'accélération. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Une vie était en danger.

Ragnar avança lentement parmi les violettes. Au loin, à travers le brouillard, il pouvait deviner les contours d'une cabane en bois. C'était là. Il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. A une cinquantaine de mètres de la masure, il se tapit dans l'ombre et attendit, tous les sens aux aguets. Aucun mouvement. Aucun bruit. La voix était libre. L'arme au poing, il se leva et se dirigea vers la bicoque. Lentement, il fit le tour. Aucun signe de vie. S'était-il trompé ? Impossible. Son intuition était bonne, il le savait.

Allongé sur la table de bois, Athelstan observa avec crainte son bourreau. Ce dernier fit claquer les gants puis s'attela à choisir l'outil idéal pour son sombre devoir. Attaché et bâillonné, le brun s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il allait mourir. Seul. Dans une cave. Avec pour seule compagnie, son tortionnaire. Il allait mourir loin de sa famille, de ses amis. Loin de Ragnar. A cette pensée, une larme roula et s'écrasa sur le bois usé de la table, tandis que Floki s'approchait de lui, un scalpel à la main.

Kalf sortie de la nationale et atteignit un chemin de terre. Ce dernier était cahoteux et parsemé de nids de poule. Derrière, le temps semblait être en suspens. La poussière voleta lentement avant de se mêler au brouillard coloré en rouge par les phares. Le lieutenant observa les alentours. La route de terre semblait couper le champ, qui était entouré par d'immenses forêts de sapins. Caché par cet épais brouillard, il ne vit que le toit de la masure. Isolé du reste du monde. Un nid de poule plus important secoua la voiture et le sortit de sa contemplation. Juste à temps pour éviter une voiture, garée sur le bas-côté. Une BMW. L'éclairage de sa voiture se refléta sur la carrosserie noire de l'Allemande. La main agrippée à son revolver, Kalf s'approcha de la portière côté conducteur et à l'aide de sa lampe, examina l'habitacle. Vide. Face à ce constat, il se tourna vers la lune. Un nuage qui la cachait s'étira et dévoila la belle à la rondeur parfaite. Les rayons lunaires éclairèrent la clairière et il vit à travers les volutes de brouillard, une silhouette faisant le tour la cabane.

Tel un chat, Ragnar se glissa avec souplesse à l'intérieur de la maison. Silencieusement, il inspecta chaque pièce. L'habitation était sommaire. Une table, une chaise, une cuisinière, un lit. Une épaisse couche de poussière tapissait les meubles. Tout portait à croire que la cabane était abandonnée. Mais, alors qu'il allait se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose attira son attention. Un verre encore humide reposait sur la table. Il le prit et le sentit. Du whisky. Il n'était pas seul. Prudemment, il continua son inspection avant de s'arrêter face à une porte. Isolée. Il fit pivoter la poignée et tira. Un escalier se présenta alors, descendant profondément en enfer.

La lame d'acier traça une ligne parfaite, découpant la peau d'une facilité déconcertante. Floki s'appliquait. Il voulait récupérer la peau. Le sang s'écoula de la plaie parant la chair opaline d'une couleur carmin. Son jouet gémit de douleur mais il n'en avait cure. Seul le plaisir de la chair l'appelait. Il fit glisser le scalpel une nouvelle fois, prolongeant son premier jet. Il gloussa. Son tableau serait parfait. Mais son sujet remua, l'empêchant de poursuivre. De sa main gantée, il le plaqua brusquement contre le bois. Enfonçant la pointe de son scalpel sous la pommette.

\- Bouge encore une fois et je te crève un oeil.

Terrorisé par la menace, Athelstan cessa tout mouvement. Le manque d'air couplé à la peur pouvaient le faire tourner de l'œil à tout moment. La douleur était telle qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose ; mourir. Mais Floki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Le coeur battant à tout rompt, Ragnar s'avança et écouta. Un marmonnement lointain parvint jusqu'à lui. Resserrant sa prise autour de la crosse, il commença sa descente. Le vieil escalier en bois grinça sous son poids, lui arrachant une grimace. La respiration coupée, il s'immobilisa. Il était sur que le ravisseur avait entendu le grincement. Mais étrangement rien ne vint. Il s'autorisa à respirer avant de poursuivre sa descente. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier, son coeur loupa un battement. C'était ici. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne. Sa lampe balaya la pièce. Le spectacle donnait froid dans le dos. Deux cages se trouvaient au fond, meublées d'un seau et d'un matelas jeté par terre. Couvert de sang. Non loin des cellules, il entrevit une porte où une lueur s'en échappait, glissant sur le sol. Mais une ombre vint l'effacer, zébrant le béton. Plaqué contre le mur, Ragnar inspira profondément puis explosa la planche de bois d'un coup de pied. L'arme au poing, il pénétra dans la pièce adjacente. Et tira.

Éclairé par sa lampe de poche, Kalf se dirigea vers la bicoque. Arrivé à proximité, il enleva la sécurité de son arme et ralentit son allure. Prudence, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Verrouillée. Il s'avança d'une vitre, il tenta d'éclairer l'intérieur. Le faisceau lumineux perça difficilement la couche de crasse, perdant de sa puissance. C'était peine perdue. Il n'y verrait rien. Il continua son chemin à la recherche d'une entrée quand il entendit un coup de feu à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il tira sur la serrure de la porte d'entrée avant de la défoncer d'un coup de pied, pénétrant ainsi chez le diable.

Le coup de feu avait raté sa cible. De peu. Ragnar n'eût pas le temps de réagir que Floki lui sauta dessus. Le scalpel à la main. Surpris par l'attaque éclair, le revolver avait volé des mains de Ragnar, qui se trouvait en mauvaise position. Malgré son allure longiligne, le malade mental avait de la force. Tant et si bien qu'il maintenait Ragnar au sol. Il vit sur son visage la rage qui habitait cet homme. Il tenta de maintenir les mains de ce fou en hauteur mais malgré ses efforts, la lame d'acier fendit l'air. Et vint se planter dans la chair du blond. Le touchant à l'abdomen. Ragnar cria mais une poussée d'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines. Et à l'aide de cette force soudaine, il renversa Floki. A califourchon, il lui assena des coups de poings, plus puissants les uns que les autres, assommant le kidnappeur. Réalisant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Ragnar se leva et se rendit, en titubant, au chevet de son bien-aimé. Du sang gicla de sa blessure mais son esprit était obnubilé par Athelstan. Ce dernier, encore conscient, voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il toussa du sang. L'hémorragie devenait de plus en plus importante. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Ragnar pressa sa main contre le ventre mutilé d'Athelstan, tentant de calmer l'afflux de sang. Mais, il fut projeté en arrière par une main venue de nulle part. Son crâne vint s'écraser sur le mur de pierre, laissant une trace carmin. Floki était revenu à lui et tenait le revolver du blond. Il tira une première fois, le touchant à l'épaule. Le blond s'écroula sur lui-même. Haletant et couvert de sang, il observait son meurtrier droit dans les yeux. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son doigt vint titiller la détente. Et une détonation retentie.

L'été laissa lentement sa place à l'automne colorant les forêts de mille couleurs. Un an avait passé depuis et Athelstan tentait de refaire sa vie. Tout en ce rendant à l'hôpital pour sa visite de contrôle, il croisa Kalf, récemment promu commissaire. Ils s'échangèrent un hochement de tête cordial avant de poursuivre leurs routes. Athelstan avait été profondément traumatisé et avait gardé de graves séquelles psychologiques. Il faisait quotidiennement des cauchemars sur le Tueur à la Violette. Et ses traits, habituellement si joyeux, affichaient une crainte intense et une immense tristesse. Lui qui aimait parler, s'était renfermer dans un mutisme inquiétant. Il n'avait pas reprit le travail sur l'ordre de son médecin, laissant ses collaborateurs s'en charger. Il lui fallait du temps pour apprendre à panser ses plaies, à vivre de nouveau. Mais il n'était pas seul. Ragnar était là.

Fin.


End file.
